Boarding School?
by shadamyrocks4945
Summary: Sixteen year old Amy Rose is forced to go to s boarding school. What happens when she meets some old friends,-I'm not going to spoil it, read to find out what I'm talking about. Contains, ShadAmy, Knuckouge, Silvaze, Tailream, SonSal, Maniac o.c and more.
1. Chapter 1

Amy sighed, running her hand through her long pink quills. Linda said, "Stop acting like you're bored! You don't have to drive for six hours to some stupid school!" Amy bit back, "I'm not the one that's sending me to this school, and I volunteered to drive you didn't take my offer, so stop griping at me!" Linda said, "Listen here, and listen close. I don't take shit from anyone, especially from a sixteen year old that doesn't know how to obey!" Amy said, "Whatever…." Linda gritted her teeth, she took a deep breath.

The guy in front of them slammed on the brakes. Linda slammed on the brakes, barly missing him by an inch. The guy turned without a singnal. Linda shouted, "DUDE, NICE SIGNAL!" Amy said, "What's the point in yelling? He can't hear you." Linda said, "Just sit there and shut the fuck up!" She sighed irritated, she banged her head against the window. "You break that window, you're paying for it!" Amy rolled her eyes.

Linda scrambled her hands in the cubby under the radio. She pulled out a pack of cigrettes. The magneta hedgehog, took one out, sticking it in her mouth. She lit the end, inhaling the cancer stick. Amy said, "Can I ask for clean air to breath?" Linda smacked her in the arm, "Don't get smart with me, little girl!" Amy said, "You know I don't like the smell." Linda rolled her eyes, "The world doesn't revolve around you and your likings!" Amy rolled her eyes.

After about half the pack of cigrettes, Linda finally pulled into the school parking lot. Amy got out, she grabbed her suitcases from the trunk. "Later, Amelia." Amy shut the trunk. Linda sped off out the parking lot.

Amy walked to the administration office. The lady looked at Amy with disgust. "Girl, what is that smell!" Amy said, "I'm sorry my mother smokes." The lady cursed under her breath. "May I help you?" Amy sat her suitcases against the desk, "I need my key card, under the name of Amelia Rose." She typed her name in the system, "Okay, here you go." She handed Amy her card. "Stick it in the door, wait until it turns green a beeps then open the door." Amy nodded, grabbing her suitcases. "Thank you!" She smiled, walking out the office. The lady got a Clorox wipe, wiping down the front of the desk. She grabbed a can of Frebrezze spraying the smell away. "God, that girl reeks!" Another lady spoke, "I know! I smelled her all the way over her!" Amy swoftly walked in the room, biting her bottom lip. She picked up her pen, walking out the room. The lady said, "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

Amy picked her suitcases up, storming to her room. She walked in throwing her suitcases on the bed last available bed. A purple bat said, "Blaze, what smells like smoke?" A purple cat came out her closet, "Um, Rouge, it's our roomate….." Amy plopped on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Rouge opened the bathroom door, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Rouge ran into the room, but acted like she got hit with a wall. "Damn that's strong!" Blaze sat down next to Amy holding her nose, "Girly, do you, or someone in your family smoke?" Amy whimpered, "My mom…." Rouge said, "We are taking you to the laundry mat to wash your clothes!" Amy said, "Okay…." Amy pulled two suitcases up, leaving two on the bed. Rouge said, "Are those clothes?" Amy said, "The two I'm holding are clothes, the other two are pictures, ectera." Rouge nodded, "Kay, I'm sorry for this horrible start, but I'm Rouge." Blaze said, "I'm Blaze." Amy said, "Could've guessed." The three snuck off campus, running across the street to the laundry mat.


	2. Chapter 2 Laundry Mat

Amy sighed, running her hand through her long pink quills. Linda said, "Stop acting like you're bored! You don't have to drive for six hours to some stupid school!" Amy bit back, "I'm not the one that's sending me to this school, and I volunteered to drive you didn't take my offer, so stop griping at me!" Linda said, "Listen here, and listen close. I don't take shit from anyone, especially from a sixteen year old that doesn't know how to obey!" Amy said, "Whatever…." Linda gritted her teeth, she took a deep breath.

The guy in front of them slammed on the brakes. Linda slammed on the brakes, barly missing him by an inch. The guy turned without a singnal. Linda shouted, "DUDE, NICE SIGNAL!" Amy said, "What's the point in yelling? He can't hear you." Linda said, "Just sit there and shut the fuck up!" She sighed irritated, she banged her head against the window. "You break that window, you're paying for it!" Amy rolled her eyes.

Linda scrambled her hands in the cubby under the radio. She pulled out a pack of cigrettes. The magneta hedgehog, took one out, sticking it in her mouth. She lit the end, inhaling the cancer stick. Amy said, "Can I ask for clean air to breath?" Linda smacked her in the arm, "Don't get smart with me, little girl!" Amy said, "You know I don't like the smell." Linda rolled her eyes, "The world doesn't revolve around you and your likings!" Amy rolled her eyes.

After about half the pack of cigrettes, Linda finally pulled into the school parking lot. Amy got out, she grabbed her suitcases from the trunk. "Later, Amelia." Amy shut the trunk. Linda sped off out the parking lot.

Amy walked to the administration office. The lady looked at Amy with disgust. "Girl, what is that smell!" Amy said, "I'm sorry my mother smokes." The lady cursed under her breath. "May I help you?" Amy sat her suitcases against the desk, "I need my key card, under the name of Amelia Rose." She typed her name in the system, "Okay, here you go." She handed Amy her card. "Stick it in the door, wait until it turns green a beeps then open the door." Amy nodded, grabbing her suitcases. "Thank you!" She smiled, walking out the office. The lady got a Clorox wipe, wiping down the front of the desk. She grabbed a can of Frebrezze spraying the smell away. "God, that girl reeks!" Another lady spoke, "I know! I smelled her all the way over her!" Amy swoftly walked in the room, biting her bottom lip. She picked up her pen, walking out the room. The lady said, "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

Amy picked her suitcases up, storming to her room. She walked in throwing her suitcases on the bed last available bed. A purple bat said, "Blaze, what smells like smoke?" A purple cat came out her closet, "Um, Rouge, it's our roomate….." Amy plopped on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Rouge opened the bathroom door, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Rouge ran into the room, but acted like she got hit with a wall. "Damn that's strong!" Blaze sat down next to Amy holding her nose, "Girly, do you, or someone in your family smoke?" Amy whimpered, "My mom…." Rouge said, "We are taking you to the laundry mat to wash your clothes!" Amy said, "Okay…." Amy pulled two suitcases up, leaving two on the bed. Rouge said, "Are those clothes?" Amy said, "The two I'm holding are clothes, the other two are pictures, ectera." Rouge nodded, "Kay, I'm sorry for this horrible start, but I'm Rouge." Blaze said, "I'm Blaze." Amy said, "Could've guessed." The three snuck off campus, running across the street to the laundry mat.


End file.
